Uchimaki's Corporation
by Mikau32
Summary: Le récit d'un moment crucial de la vie des 2 PDG des plus grandes entreprises internationales rivales. Chap 7 : Dialogues postsoirée
1. L'Erreur de Naruto

**Uchimaki's Corporation**

Fanficeur : Mikau32 (Enzo)

Titre : Uchimaki's Corporation

Manga de base : Naruto

Genres (Pairing, Rating) : Yaoi, Yuri, hétéro, UA, OOC, K+ pour le moment

Un grand merci à : Perlelun, pour avoir beta-reader ce chapitre ; déjà plus clair et compréhensible depuis la beta-lecture. Merci !

Disclaimer : Bon, d'accord, je les ai empruntés à Kishimoto, et s'il voyait ce que je fais avec, il ne me les prêterait plus. Alors, chuuuuut, ne lui dîtes rien s'il vous plait, j'ai encore plein de fics en tête alors ;)

Note : Voilà ma première fic à chapitres que je publie sur ce site. Place au chef d'œuvre :p

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'Erreur de Naruto**

Mr Naruto Uzumaki s'amusait avec un trombone qui avait servit à attacher un énorme dossier que sa secrétaire avait déposé sur son bureau pas plus tard qu'il y a cinq minutes. Des dossiers, il en avait lu des milliers, il était habitué à signer une dizaine de ces gros pavés par jour.

Depuis quelques temps, son pire ennemi avait trouvé un stratagème pour avoir sa peau. Voyez-vous, son entreprise, que son père avait tenue avant lui, que son grand-père avait tenue avant lui, que son arrière-grand-père avait tenue avant lui, et on peut remonter loin comme ça, bref la Uzumaki's Corporation (Uzumaki Père & Fils) avait un ennemi de toujours : la Uchiha's Corporation (Uchiha Père & Fils). Sasuke Uchiha était à sa tête : il avait le même âge que Naruto (à savoir 22 ans) et avait hérité, tout comme Naruto, de l'entreprise familiale le jour de ses vingt ans. Jusque là, il n'y a pas de problèmes apparents. Détrompez-vous. Non seulement les deux entreprises étaient internationales, mais elles travaillaient exactement dans le même secteur, ce qui faisaient d'elles deux rivales en conquête de la première place. Toutes les autres entreprises avaient abandonné la partie, tellement le pouvoir de ces deux entreprises était grand. Il ne restait plus que ces deux géants dans ce secteur et le destin se voulait cruel : les deux familles, aussi bourgeoises et anciennes l'une que l'autre, jouissaient d'une influence politique égale, mais ce n'était pas le pire ; les deux bâtiments étaient voisins. Et comme tout bureau de grande firme internationale, ils travaillaient dans des buildings de verre. Le bureau du président étant au dernier étage dans chaque entreprise, ici non plus cela n'échappait pas à la règle : Mr Uzumaki et Mr Uchiha travaillaient au 80e étage de leur tour respective, face à face, s'insultant chaque matin à 8h (arrivée au bureau) et chaque soir à 20h (heure à laquelle leur famille les appelaient pour leur dire de rentrer manger). Bref cela était devenu une habitude depuis deux ans que les jeunes avaient repris les Entreprises.

Cela aurait pu continuer longtemps comme ça si les Uchiha n'avaient pas trouver quelque chose qui mettait mal les Uzumaki : une alliance par un mariage. Sasuke Uchiha allait épouser Mlle Haruno, fille aînée du célèbre Haruno Sakoro, grand politicien connu du pays. Bien sûr, les Uzumaki avaient aussi répondu par un mariage, avec la fille aînée du milliardaire Yamanaka, l'homme le plus riche du pays.

Influence politique ou argent ? Qui des deux allait sortir vainqueur ? A vrai dire, ce n'était pas le premier problème de Naruto aujourd'hui. Il avait appris hier ses fiançailles avec Ino Yamanaka, certainement la fille la plus chiante qu'il ait jamais connu (dieu savait combien de ces filles de milliardaires il avait déjà rencontré, mais Naruto n'avait pas voulu se marier, trouvant toujours une bonne raison. Mais là, il n'avait pas le choix) et il allait devoir passer le reste de sa vie avec elle juste pour ne pas perdre devant les Uchiha. C'était d'ailleurs la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter de plein gré ce mariage. « Tant que ça emmerde les Uchiha, on peut le faire ».

Mais peut-on sacrifier sa vie amoureuse pour le travail ? Bien sûr que oui. Surtout dans les grandes familles bourgeoises. Soit le mariage est arrangé pour conserver le sang pur de la lignée, soit le mariage est arrangé pour conserver l'entreprise familiale. Et quand cela peut être les deux, alors c'est merveilleux. Le père de Naruto, le 'Yondaime' comme on l'appelait ici (Yondaime parce que c'est le quatrième patron le plus aimé des employés ; il a été très aimé de son temps, c'est pour cela qu'il est entré dans les Quatre plus aimés), s'était marié à une fille de politicien pour avoir encore plus d'influences politiques que les Uchiha. Aucun des membres de la famille Uzumaki qui était devenu patron de l'entreprise n'avait épousé une partenaire en étant amoureux de celle-ci. Mais, autre dicton dans cette famille, « tu l'aimeras avec le temps ».

Il était 13h15, tous les employés étaient partis manger. Ils avaient de 12h30 à 14h00 pour déjeuner. Et Mr Uzumaki n'acceptait aucun retard. Il n'aimait pas jouer le patron tortionnaire, mais il avait dû se mettre aux mêmes règles que son rival, le glaçon ambulant, l'impassible, celui-qui-n'a-jamais-souri-de-sa-vie, Mr Sasuke Uchiha. Celui-ci ne s'empêchait pas de fixer ce genre de règles sur son entreprise et, comme en plus ça rapporte d'avantage, il durcit encore plus les règles. Et Naruto ne pouvait que faire pareil, pour rester compétitif.

Kiba Inuzuka, associé à Mr Uzumaki depuis toujours, avait accepté d'être le sous-directeur de la Naruto's Corporation lorsque Naruto avait hérité des clés de l'entreprise familiale. Il connaissait parfaitement son patron, ami avant tout, et savait lorsque celui-ci avait besoin d'aide. C'est ce qu'il pensa lorsqu'il vit Naruto à moitié endormi sur son bureau. Lui qui n'allait jamais manger faute de temps, lui qui avait toujours été très actif dans son travail, lui qui ne pouvait pas s'endormir à son travail parce que c'est un signe de faiblesse et que les Uchiha allaient saisir l'occasion et le poignarder dans le dos (c'est une image, bien sûr, mais tellement vraie). Il alla réveiller son ami, gardant ce « moment de faiblesse » pour lui.

-Hey Naruto ! Naruto ! Réveille-toi !

-Hmmm dodo

-Non, pas dodo non. Si tu dors, tu vas te faire tuer par ta famille.

-Hmmm, keskiya ?

Le blond, qui était allongé la tête sur ses bras en demi cercle sur le bureau, se réveilla à contre-cœur. Il ouvrit les yeux, vit Kiba et se redressa soudainement, se rappelant qu'il était toujours à son travail.

-Ça fait longtemps que je dors ?

-Je ne sais pas, je viens juste d'arriver. Heureusement que c'était moi. Imagine si c'était ta secrétaire ? Ta belle réputation d'infatigable s'effondrerait. Ça serait dommage, non ?

-Grblmlblb

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Juste une question : qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

-…

_(Naruto) C'est vrai. Qu'est ce qui m'a mis dans cet état ?_

-Les fiançailles.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Crois-moi, Kiba, ça m'empêche de dormir.

-Bien sûr ! Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais il n'y a pas deux minutes ? Tu jouais de l'accordéon ?

-Je méditais.

-Mais oui. Et la marmotte, elle fait chier le monde avec son chocolat.

-Justement.

-…

_(Naruto) Pourvu qu'il ne trouve pas_

-Naruto… Ne me dis pas que tu l'as fait ?

-Je te jure que je ne voulais pas au début. Mais avec le choc des fiançailles, j'ai perdu mes moyens.

-Mais si on t'avait vu ? Tu t'es pas fait chopper, t'es vivant.

-J'ai fait attention quand même. Tu me prends pour qui ?

-Pour un baka qui fait tout ce qu'on lui dit de faire. C'était pour rire. Toi, tu ne peux pas y aller. Tu sais pourquoi.

-Oui, je sais. Si on me trouve là bas, ça sera en gros dans les journaux le lendemain. Je n'ai même plus le droit d'aller en boite.

-Si, mais pas dans des boites gay ! Encore heureux que ta famille ne sait rien. Sinon, adieu Mr Uzumaki Naruto, re-bonjour Mr Yondaime.

Le Yondaime n'avait eu qu'un fils unique, sa femme étant décédé suite à la morsure d'un renard qui avait la rage. Il avait ensuite envoyé paître ses parents quand à l'idée d'un second mariage pour une famille un peu plus grande. Les grands-parents avaient eu peur que le gamin ne satisfasse pas leurs conditions, à savoir : NORMAL. Ni débile mental, ni pédé, ni quoi ni qu'est-ce. Normal. Malade mental, pour le moment, ça ne s'était pas vu. Gay, par contre, Kiba lui avait raconté sa découverte d'une boite, l'Etalon Blanc, pour être précis. Les Uzumaki ne savaient rien au sujet des orientations sexuelles du sous-directeur de l'entreprise familiale, ce qui arrangeait grandement les choses. Enfin bref, Kiba avait parlé d'une boîte de nuit gay où il avait fait une rencontre plus que sérieuse, et où il avait passé une nuit fort mouvementée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais là-bas ? Si encore t'étais célibataire, j'aurais compris que tu sois en manque, mais tu es fiancé ! Merde, Naruto, ressaisis-toi ! Ça aurait été une boite hétéro, le scandale aurait été moins grand. Mais pas après avoir officialisé tes fiançailles dans les journaux !

-Kiba je t'emmerde. Je fais ce que je veux de mon corps.

-…

Kiba s'avança vers Naruto qui s'était relevé en l'insultant et le prit dans ses bras.

-Désolé, Naruto. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'engueuler comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais perdre mon boulot pour une broutille.

-Je préfèrerais le perdre et pouvoir vivre tranquille. Vivre avec quelqu'un de qui je serais tomber amoureux. Tu sais, j'ai toujours rêvé de trouver mon grand amour en le bousculant dans la rue, en allant chercher quelque chose dans un magasin, ou juste après avoir joué au loto, ou même en prenant mon pain comme font tous les gens commun.

-Mais tout le monde ne vit pas dans une famille bourgeoise… Tu sais bien que c'est le rêve de tous ces gens commun, de pouvoir vivre comme toi.

-Et le mien est de vivre comme eux dehors. Je ne peux même pas sortir sans que je sois escorté. Mon pain est livré tous les jours. Je joue au loto dans ma chambre (ou dans mon bureau) et je le fais porter. Ça ne sert à rien de jouer au loto, je suis déjà trop riche. Et je vais l'être encore plus avec ce foutu mariage. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour vivre une journée comme la plupart des gens. Aller faire les courses. Faire le ménage. Faire la cuisine. Mettre mon linge dans ma machine à laver, l'étendre dès qu'il est lavé, le repasser par la suite, le plier et le ranger, faire la vaisselle, avoir des amis avec qui sortir le soir en boite, avoir un patron qui me fait chier, vivre presque dans la misère mais me sentir heureux parce que au moins j'ai ma liberté.

-Des amis, tu en as, fit Kiba, l'air contrarié.

-Bien sûr, mais à part toi, j'ai quoi ? Et encore, je ne te vois qu'au travail. Nous n'avons jamais fait quelque chose ensemble, hors du travail. Non, puisque je n'en ai pas le droit.

-C'est quoi ce discours révolutionnaire ? Tu vas bientôt me dire que tu es contre la bourgeoisie, et que tu votes communiste aux prochaines élections.

-Non, quand même pas. Contre la bourgeoisie, ça veut dire quoi ? Si c'est dans le sens avec les pauvres, alors je suis contre la bourgeoisie. Tout le monde rêve d'être riche et de ne plus travailler, d'avoir des dizaines de domestiques qui s'occupent de tout, d'avoir trop d'argent pour ne plus jamais en manquer, quelles que soient les dépenses… Mais ils n'ont pas pensé que s'ils avaient ça, ils ne pourraient plus rien faire. Parce qu'il n'y aurait plus rien à faire. Certains me répondraient : « Faire le tour du monde ». Mais faire le tour du monde, ce n'est pas le faire dans des hôtels six étoiles où il ne manque rien ; il ne faut pas être riche pour faire le tour du monde. « S'acheter tout ce qu'on veut ». Et après ? Tu ne vas plus rien t'acheter, puisque tu as tout. Et tu ne vas même pas en profiter, parce que tu as trop de choix et ça va finir par t'écœurer. Je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir d'économiser de l'argent pour m'acheter quelque chose que je veux à tout prix, puisque je l'ai déjà. Je n'ai plus aucun goût. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. On s'est fait à l'idée que les riches ont tout ce qu'ils veulent. Mais c'est faux. En fait, ils n'ont rien. Ils n'ont que du vent. Ils n'ont que l'illusion qu'ils possèdent le monde. Parce que argent signifie pouvoir. Mais en fait, ce sont eux les plus faibles.

-T'as fini ?

-Non. C'est ce mariage qui me met hors de moi. Je n'ai même pas choisi si je voulais succéder à papa. Petit je rêvais d'être pompier. Je n'ai fait que des grandes écoles privées où l'on apprend à bien obéir. Et maintenant on va me forcer à me marier avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, sûrement la fille à papa typique.

-Préjugés et stéréotypes. J'ai cru qu'on me l'avait remplacé. Mais je retrouve mon vieil ami. Et qui te dit que c'est 'la fille à papa par excellence' ? Et si tu tombais amoureux d'elle quand même ? Tu changerais carrément de refrain. Tu béniaris que ton choix ait été forcé, et tu me sortirais un truc du genre : « l'amour gagne toujours ». Tu te plains quand à n'avoir aucunes libertés, mais tu ne fais rien pour changer ça. Parce que tu as peur. Peur des représailles. Tu dis que les riches n'ont aucun pouvoir. Ils n'ont que des illusions. Mais pourquoi tu ne fais rien alors pour changer de vie ? Pour t'échapper, abandonner ton entreprise et ta famille, changer de nom, trouver le grand amour en le bousculant dans la rue dans un autre pays ? Parce que tu as peur. Tu as peur des représailles. Les riches ont le pouvoir. Bien sûr qu'ils l'ont. Tu le sais forcément, vu que c'est toi le patron. Tu as le choix de décider telle ou telle chose, tu as le choix de virer quelqu'un même s'il n'a rien fait, et les lois, pfff, elles me font bien rire. Il suffit d'un peu d'argent pour faire taire les lois. Celui que tu auras viré va te coller un procès. Mais la justice, tu l'achètes, mon petit. Et tu l'achètes avec de l'argent.

Naruto réfléchissait pour trouver quelque chose qui vienne contredire les arguments de Kiba et s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Kiba lui coupa la parole :

-Pas la peine de continuer. On trouvera toujours quelque chose à dire pour défendre notre vision de la société. Ce débat n'a pas de fin. Et je ne veux pas m'engueuler avec toi maintenant. On a un problème à résoudre. Ton mariage. Déjà, tu vas mettre un certain temps, mais tu vas l'accepter. Donc, fini les sorties nocturnes. Et je le saurai si tu sors, j'ai des contacts partout. Et tu n'es pas invisible non plus. En plus, si tu n'as pas tes dix heures de sommeil, tu n'es pas opérationnel pour une bonne journée de boulot. Et n'oublie pas que si tu n'es pas opérationnel, ça va profiter aux Uchiha.

_(Kiba) C'était le seul argument qui pouvait le convaincre. Même si c'est le plus débile. Mais chaque chose en son temps. L'objectif principal est de garder Naruto PDG. Après, on passe à la suite._

-Allez, maintenant que tu es rétabli, on finit cette journée de boulot et je passerai te voir ce soir chez toi. Il faudra qu'on termine cette discussion. Maintenant, boulot.

Et, sur ces mots, Naruto se remit au travail, un petit goût amer dans la gorge, du fait que son seul ami ne s'était pas montré plus en accord avec lui qu'il l'aurait voulu.

**(A suivre)**

* * *

Un petit résumé pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas compris le début de l'histoire : 

Uzumaki's Corporation (Uzumaki Père et fils) et Uchiha's Corporation (Uchiha Père et fils) sont deux grandes entreprises internationales rivales.

Uchiha P&F : Sasuke le patron, sous directeur Neji

Uzumaki P&F : Naruto le patron, sous directeur Kiba

Sasuke doit se marier avec Sakura, fille d'un célèbre politicien.

Naruto doit se marier avec Ino, fille d'un milliardaire.

Sinon, ben voilà le premier chapitre d'une des fics à chapitres que je publie.


	2. L'Histoire de Sasuke

**Uchimaki's Corporation**

Fanficeur : Mikau32 (Enzo)

Titre : Uchimaki's Corporation

Manga de base : Naruto

Genres (Pairing, Rating) : Yaoi, Yuri, hétéro, UA, OOC, K+ pour le moment

Disclaimer : Bon, d'accord, je les ai empruntés à Kishimoto, et s'il voyait ce que je fais avec, il ne me les prêterait plus. Alors, chuuuuut, ne lui dîtes rien s'il vous plait, j'ai encore pleins de fics en tête alors ;)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes : Et voilà la suite (bien joué Ishimaru Oate, mais c'était pas trop dur à deviner ; quoique j'aurais pu continuer l'épisode de naruto :D)

Voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'Histoire de Sasuke**

-Non, non, non, non, non, non, non et non ! Je ne me marierais pas avec cette…

-Sasuke !

Fugaku était ferme. Ce n'était pas à Sasuke de décider.

-En acceptant le poste de directeur, tu as accepté tous les avantages et toutes les contraintes avec. Point final. Tu épouseras Mlle Haruno, un point c'est tout. Fin de la discussion.

-Père, vous êtes trop cruel.

Itachi était sorti de l'ombre et avait interrompu son père. Ce dernier semblait ne pas avoir apprécier l'interruption ni la visite de son fils.

-Toi, le pédé, retourne dans ta chambre, et n'y sors pas sans mon autorisation ! Sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me virer de la famille ?

-Tout à fait.

-Pfff, au moins une chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord.

-Petit salopa…

-FUGAKU !

Sa femme avait élevé la voix contre son mari. Elle n'aimait pas quand celui-ci se fâchait avec son fils. Elle se souvenait la première dispute entre eux ; c'était le jour où Itachi allait devenir le directeur de la Uchiha's Corporation, le jour de ses vingt ans. Malheureusement, toute la familkle était présente, et les festivités font qu'Itachi avait révélé son homosexualité, sûrement entraîné par l'alcool, à sa famille. Mais quelques uns n'avait sûrement pas assez bu pour oublier cet aveu. Le lendemain, un oncle, qui était passé pour régler le problème Itachi, avait raffraichit la mémoire à Fugaku. Ce dernier avait demandé des explications au principal concerné, et Itachi avait répondu que ça ne regardait que lui, et qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait. Bien sûr, Fugaku avait hausser la voix, pour la première fois de sa vie contre son fils ; ça avait choqué non seulement l'oncle, mais aussi sa femme, … et Sasuke qui était présent. Mais le plus effrayé avait été Itachi, qui n'avait jamais entendu son père l'engueuler comme ça. C'est ce qui le poussa à avouer qu'il préférait les hommes. Grande erreur. Fugaku, encore sous le choc d'un tel aveu, avait battu son fils. Jamais il n'avait été aussi violent. Et si l'oncle n'avait pas été là pour l'arrêter, il aurait tué son propre fils. Gay, mais quelle honte ! Avoir un fils gay, ce n'était pas normal. Non. Un homme aime une femme point. Sur ce point, la religion était claire et nette. Ce geste avait fait devenir Itachi sec, froid et méchant. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Bien sûr, le poste de Directeur lui avait été retiré. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son repli. Sa mère avait tenté de lui parler, de lui dire qu'elle comprenait son choix, mais que pour son père, il allait falloir du temps pour le faire changer d'avis. Sa femme n'était pas d'une famille bourgeoise, et Fugaku l'avait épouser sans bénéfices pour l'Entreprise. Mais les choses étaient différentes à cette époque. Ils avaient eu un vent de bonne chance, ce qui fit qu'à cette époque, les affaires marchaient plutôt bien, et donc avait permis à Fugaku d'épouser qui il voulait, s'il voulait se marier. Et il avait épouser celle qui l'aimait, une fille d'ouvrier. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient gardé aucun contact avec la belle-famille, sauf …, en cachette. Elle compris tout de suite la mentalité des Uchiha, mais ne quitta pas cette famille, car une fois qu'on y est entré, on ne peut plus en sortir. Même Itachi, que Fugaku aurait volontiers chassé, ne pouvait sortir, car il savait beaucoup trop de choses sur les affaires suspectes de la famille et de l'Entreprise, et si ça tombait entre de mauvaises mains… C'est pour cela qu'il devait garder Itachi enfermé dans sa chambre. Depuis la dispute, Itachi devait rester constamment dans sa chambre. Il en était devenu fou, et avait fait des promesses débiles s'il le laissait sortir. Mais Fugaku était resté impassible là-dessus. Même après la tentative de suicide ratée d'Itachi, les protestations de sa femme et les remarques de Sasuke, qui ont bien faillit lui coûter son poste de Directeur. Fugaku avait été un directeur très aimé de son temps, mais Itachi avait réussi on ne sait comment à révélé l'affaire au grand jour. Et la popularité de Fugaku avait descendu en flèche. Bien sûr, il était respecté dans son entreprise, mais la démission soudaine d'une centaine d'employés en soutient à Itachi avait permis aux Uzumaki de rattraper le retard qu'ils avaient pris à cause de Fugaku. Ce qui mit ce dernier dans une rage folle, et ce fut Itachi qui en fit les frais. Le lendemain, Fugaku était resté avec Itachi à l'hôpital et avait prétexté qu' « Itachi avait bu et s'était fait battre par des homophobes ». Il y en a tellement dans ce pays. Ce geste de la part de Fugaku fit remonter l'opinion publique sur lui même. « Il est bienveillant avec son fils, accepte son homosexualité puisqu'il est avec lui à l'hôpital pour le soutenir. Itachi ne racontait que des salades. » Voilà qu'Itachi en payait encore les frais, vu que ceux qui le soutenaient l'avait abandonné dans sa 'lutte' contre son père.

Dans cette histoire, seul Sasuke (et d'une certaine manière sa mère) l'avait soutenu véritablement jusqu'au bout. Et continuait de le soutenir. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire, par peur des représailles de Fugaku.

Itachi avait fuit la conversation en s'enfermant dans sa chambre, Fugaku était parti boire et Sasuke était reparti dans sa chambre. Fugaku buvait de plus en plus. Et quand il était ivre, il s'en prenait à Itachi, mais il buvait tellement qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre son fils sobre. Combien de fois Itachi avait voulu le tuer, d'un simple geste, lorsqu'il était ivre ? Mais par amour pour sa mère, il ne le faisait jamais, car il lui avait juré de ne jamais le tuer pour ça. Il aimait sa mère, et sa mère aimait cet homme qui avait renié son fils, qui avait battu son fils ; mais elle croyait qu'il pouvait changer et qu'il changerait avec le temps. Qu'il l'accepterait. L'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit.

Sasuke se dirigeait vers sa chambre, quand il entendit qu'Itachi murmurait son prénom. Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre de son frère, ouvrit la porte avec un trombonne et entra. Il vit Itachi allongé sur son lit, souriant, et murmurant son prénom.

-Sasuke…

-Quoi ?

-Alors tu ne veux pas te marier ?

-Non. On en a déjà discuter.

-Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi.

-Parce qu'elle ne me plait pas.

-Mais tu sais quels sont les intentions de père sur ça, non ?

-Bien sûr. Il veut me forcer.

-Eh oui.

-Depuis l'incident…

-… il n'est plus pareil.

-Dis, Nii-san, pourquoi tu lui as dit ?

-…

Itachi réfléchissait quand à ce qu'il allait répondre.

-Parce que, même s'il est comme ça, c'est mon père, et je le respecte énormément.

-Mais tu as vu quand même ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Tu sais, il n'est pas que mauvais. Avant, il a fait beaucoup de choses qui font que je le respecte énormément.

-Mais, tu l'aimes ?

-… Oui, Sasuke, j'aime mon père, malgré ce qu'il m'a fait.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, j'aime mon père. Avant, c'était quelqu'un de bien. C'est toujours quelqu'un de bien, mais qui a « dérapé » à un moment fatidique. Il a toujours excellé dans ce qu'il a fait. Il était aimé parce qu'il faisait confiance à ses employés ; il allait dans les salles des machines avec les ouvriers se salir les mains pour leur montrer qu'il les soutenait. Même s'il était le patron. Je l'admirais avant. Quand je lui ai annoncé, je ne lui en ai pas voulu de ce qu'il a fait. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Je me suis dit que c'était normal, que tous les pères réagissaient pareils, peut être plus ou moins violemment. J'avais espéré qu'ils viennent s'excuser de son comportement, qu'il avait agi sous le coup de l'émotion. Je lui avait déjà pardonné. Mais il n'est jamais venu. Il m'a enfermé dans cette chambre, et j'en suis devenu fou. Enfin, grâce à toi, j'ai pu trouver un moyen de ne pas devenir fou ; je ne voulais accorder ce plaisir à père.

-…

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi répondre, étant encore surpris quand aux différentes réactions que son frère avait eu le long de ce dialogue. Il restait silencieux, et réfléchissait sur le mariage qui lui posait problème. Il comprenait que c'était pour le bien de l'Entreprise, mais il y avait un problème qui persistait dans son esprit.

Tout petit déjà, il admirait son grand frère. 'Le surdoué' qu'il l'appelait, parce qu'il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il voulait faire tout ce qu'avait fait et tout ce que faisait le-dit nii-san, pensant qu'il aurait pu lui ressembler au maximum ; c'était son rêve. Mais jusqu'où était-il allé dans les ressemblances ? Où était la limite ?

Itachi avait remarqué son frère qui s'était plongé dans ses pensées, et, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, il lui posa la question. Il savait que son frère l'admirait et voulait lui ressembler, mais il ne savait pas jusqu'où était prêt à aller son petit frère, et ça le tourmentait.

_Alors, petit frère, que vas tu répondre ? Et je ne te laisserais pas filer avant d'avoir obtenu la réponse…_

-Sasuke…

-Oui ?

-Et toi, quand est ce que tu vas lui dire ?

**(A suivre)**


	3. L'Affaire des U Partie 1

**Uchimaki's Corporation**

Fanficeur : Mikau32 (Enzo)

Titre : Uchimaki's Corporation

Manga de base : Naruto

Genres (Pairing, Rating) : Yaoi, Yuri, Hétéro, UA, OOC, K+ pour le moment (je cherche où je pourrais caler du Yuri et du Hétéro, mais bon)

Disclaimer : Bon, d'accord, je les ai empruntés à Kishimoto, et s'il voyait ce que je fais avec, il ne me les prêterait plus. Alors, chuuuuut, ne lui dîtes rien s'il vous plait, j'ai encore pleins de fics en tête alors ;)

_Pensées des personnages si vous aviez pas encore deviné_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'Affaire des U (Partie 1)**

La journée de travail était vite passée selon Naruto. Pas assez vite, à son goût. 18h30, le directeur de la Uzumaki's Corporation jugea qu'il était temps de fermer les bureaux. Et il avait décidé de donner un jour de congé à ses employés, qui étaient assez content d'avoir enfin un week-end à deux jours complets. Bien sûr, la nouvelle fut accueillit avec quelques surprises, puisque Mr Uzumaki Naruto était du genre à bosser à fond pour ne pas perdre la face contre son rival de toujours, Mr Uchiha Sasuke, et le voir donner un jour de congé à tout le monde, c'était comme voir un éléphant rose qui vole sans avoir bu une goutte d'alcool. Autrement dit, impossible pour le moment.

Naruto était seul dans son bureau et le rangeait. Même s'il n'allait pas le revoir pendant deux jours, il était assez maniaque quand à l'organisation des différents lieux où il pouvait vivre. Par exemple, sa chambre était nettoyée tous les jours par ses soins. Une des choses qu'il n'avait jamais accepter dans la bourgeoisie, c'était que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse nettoyer sa chambre. SA chambre. Il avait insulté et fait renvoyer plus d'une femme de ménage qui avait essayé de nettoyer sa chambre en son absence. En plus de son obsession sur sa chambre, Naruto jouissait d'une excellente mémoire. Ainsi il savait parfaitement comment était sa chambre quand il la quittait le matin à 7h30 et la retrouvait le soir à 20h30. Et lorsqu'une personne, bien attentionnée au départ, avait eu le malheur d'entrer dans sa chambre et de la nettoyer (donc de toucher à ses précieuses collections en tous genres), il le savait. Déjà, rien qu'à l'odeur. Vu qu'il la nettoyait au moins une par jour, sa chambre sentait la javel. Mais dès qu'elle sentait l'odeur d'une autre personne que Mr Propre, Naruto s'énervait et cherchait la personne à qui appartenait « l'odeur ». Il vaut mieux pour la principale concernée qu'il la trouve rapidement, de telle sorte qu'il puisse passer ses nerfs sur elle (juste des insultes et des cris excessifs ; Naruto ne s'était jamais permis de frapper quelqu'un) car s'il ne la trouvait pas immédiatement, elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure les jours venant. Plus Naruto cherchait, et plus ça l'énervait. C'était comme lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le stylo qu'il venait de poser sur son bureau il y a trente secondes. Il avait beau fouiller partout, regarder sous le bureau pour voir s'il n'était pas tombé dessous, retourner ses feuilles, etc. il ne le trouvait pas. Alors, il demandait que quelqu'un monte le voir. N'importe qui. La première fois que cette demande fut faite, ce fut sa secrétaire personnelle qui monta le voir. Et les cris du directeur s'étaient fait entendre dans les cinquante étages qui composaient la Uzumaki's Corporation. Bien sûr, les principaux effectifs avaient été voir ce qui s'était passé pour que le directeur s'énerve à ce point. En arrivant, ils avaient vu une secrétaire assise par terre qui pleurait et un directeur content qui avait retrouvé son stylo. Ils avaient bien sûr demander des explications, et ce fut Kiba qui sauva Naruto d'une révolte de son personnel. Il leur expliqua que ce dernier n'était pas très patient, et qu'il avait quelques fois besoin de se défouler verbalement sur quelqu'un. Il leur conseilla de se débrouiller pour qu'à chaque fois que le directeur demandait que quelqu'un aille dans son bureau, n'importe qui, quelqu'un monte, qu'ils organisent des tours de rôles, quelque chose comme ça. Car si Naruto ne pouvait s'énerver contre quelqu'un dans les cinq minutes qui suivaient, c'était l'Entreprise entière qui en souffrait pendant des semaines. Ils en avaient fait l'expérience une fois. Quelqu'un était malade, et ce fut à son tour de passer. Quand le directeur appela, personne ne se présenta. Les pauses à 10h00 et 16h00 furent supprimées. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une demi-heure pour manger le midi, et devaient travailler tous les jours de 7h30 à 19h30. Ça avait duré une semaine. Et ce fut Kiba qui sauva la situation en se prenant la colère condensée de Naruto en fin de semaine.

Donc Naruto avait fini de ranger son bureau et descendit au rez-de-chaussée par l'ascenseur. Il ferma l'Entreprise à clefs pour un week-end et rentra chez lui. Son père fut très surpris de le voir débarquer si tôt.

La maison des Uzumaki était aussi grande que celle des Uchiha, vu que cette rivalité se jouait à tous les niveaux. Elle était aussi spacieuse et les pièces étaient aussi vastes les unes que les autres. Salon meublé avec les meubles ayant appartenus au père du grand-père du grand-père du Yondaime (son arrière arrière arrière grand-père), autrement dit des « antiquités », piscine extérieure avec grand plongeoir, salle de bain spacieuse avec jacuzzi et petite piscine chauffée, salle de massage avec masseurs et masseuses, salle de musculation, salle de sport, salle à manger, personnels de tous genres (cuisine, ménage, majordomes, etc.), etc. Bref une vraie famille bourgeoise. Généralement, on imagine assez bien ce genre de maison où vous n'avez même pas à marcher pour vous déplacer, car on vous transporte sur un tapis rouge etc.

Naruto avait donc regagné sa chambre, et par chance, personne n'y était rentré. Il y déposa ses affaires, prit un petit sac, prépara de quoi survivre une nuit et descendit voir son paternel. Ce dernier était en train de faire une partie de billard avec son ami, celui qui l'a toujours guidé, celui qui l'a élevé en gros, Jiraya. Un drôle d'ermite pervers qui écrivait des livres pas très catholiques, mais ça, seul Naruto l'avait découvert.

-Père…

-Oui, Naruto ?

-Je vais passer une nuit chez Kiba ce soir.

-L'Entreprise ?

-J'ai donné des congés à tout le monde demain.

-(soupirs) Tu es trop gentil. Ça va te retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre.

-Je peux compter sur votre discrétion quand aux vieux ce soir ?

-Naruto, ton langage.

Jiraya l'avait repris ; il lui avait enseigné le respect de la vieillesse mais Naruto avait encore du mal avec quelques concepts.

-Oui, tu peux compter sur nous. Allez, va, avant qu'ils ne rentrent.

-Ok. A demain.

-Tchao.

Yondaime avait toujours était gentil et bienveillant sur son fils, vu que c'était le seul qu'il avait. Il regrettait que Naruto soit forcé de le vouvoyer, mais bon.

Ce fut le moment de libération de Naruto. Libre, enfin libre. Il venait de fermer le grand portail de sa grande demeure, et s'était retourné pour voir la rue telle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. On pouvait apercevoir des jolis lampadaires, des bancs assez récent et une fausse pelouse. Non, son quartier n'avait pas changé. Il pouvait toujours espérer, mais son souhait ne se serait jamais réalisé. Il décida d'aller chez Kiba, puisque là, la rue était différente. Il habitait un petit appartement dans la banlieue de Konoha, la grande métropole de ce pays où ils vivaient. Non pas la banlieue chic comme celle où logeaient les Uzumaki et les Uchiha, mais la banlieue « pauvre », comme on disait dans le jargon bourgeois. Non pas quand même le bidonville, mais les rues mal famées, les petits passages trop sombres, le point de rendez-vous des voleurs et des violeurs, la banlieue, un point c'est tout. Là, Naruto pouvait observer cette rue complètement différente de celles qu'il connaissait pas cœur. Il y voyait un mur de briques éméchées, fendues, un banc au trois quart détruit, des poubelles renversées et des ordures partout. Il avait espéré voir une poubelle presque entièrement cramée, mais les hooligans n'avaient pas eu d'envies pyrométriques ces temps-ci.

Il arriva chez Kiba sans faire de mauvaises rencontres. Non pas qu'il avait peur, car il s'était servi de la salle de musculations sous pression de son père, et sa musculature s'était développé. Non pas qu'il était une armoire à glace, non. Juste qu'il avait développer un minimum ses plaquettes de chocolats, comme dirait Emma, et pas seulement celles-ci. Donc, même si la force ne jouait pas énormément (ils attaquent toujours en bande, donc même une armoire à glace ne peut rien contre une dizaine d'autres gars armés).

Il monta à l'étage correspondant (le dernier) et sonna. Un « oui, j'arrive » se fit entendre, et quelqu'un ouvra la porte. Kiba fut assez surpris de voir Naruto ici, sur son palier.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as fugué parce que je te truicide.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mon père est au courant.

-Et les autres ?

-Jiraya aussi, c'est tout.

-Et ils vont faire comment pour le cacher à tes grands-parents ?

-Oh, ils vont bien trouver quelque chose, je leur fait confiance.

-Bon, rentre. Tu m'expliqueras tout ça dedans.

Kiba fit signe à Naruto ; ce dernier le suivit. Kiba le mena à sa cuisine, vu qu'il n'avait pas de salle à manger. L'appartement de Kiba se composait de deux chambres, une salle de bain/toilettes, une cuisine, un couloir et un hall d'entrée. Il y avait aussi un salon, qui servait de débarras pour toutes les choses que Kiba ne voulait plus voir mais qu'il était incapable de jeter. C'est qu'il est très sentimental Kiba. Il avait toujours pensé que les choses qui ne lui servent plus maintenant pourraient lui servir plus tard. Conséquences : son salon était rempli de 'choses' en tous genres. Naruto ne s'était jamais aventuré dans ce lieu privé (en même temps, il n'était venu que deux fois chez Kiba : la première pour voir où vivait son ami, la deuxième, il ne se rappelait même pas s'il y avait eu une deuxième visite. Peut être était-ce celle-là).

Kiba s'installa sur un fauteuil, et fit un geste à Naruto lui proposant de faire pareil. Naruto prit un siège, le tourna de 180° et s'assit dessus : il avait donc le dossier contre son torse. Après s'être installé convenablement, Kiba lui demanda :

-Alors, que viens tu faire ici ?

-Je viens rendre visite à mon ami.

-Tu es venu seul ???

-Ben oui, tu crois que j'allais me faire accompagné par mon père ?

-J'aurais préféré, c'est un quartier très chaud pour les inconnus.

-Quand tu arrêteras de me prendre pour un imbécile…

-Je m'assure de ta sécurité, c'est tout.

-Juste pour ne pas perdre un bon patron, c'est ça ?

Naruto avait élevé la voix à sa dernière réplique. Kiba le regarda, et répondit :

-Non. Juste pour ne pas perdre un ami qui m'est cher.

A la fin de sa réplique, Naruto s'était levé et avait pris Kiba dans ses bras.

-Merci, Kiba.

Kiba avait juré avoir vu un début de larmes dans les yeux de son ami. Il en était sûr, Naruto avait besoin d'aide. Et il était bien parti pour le moment.

-Allons, allons, Naruto. Pas tant de sentimentalité d'un coup, ça nuit à ta réputation.

-Arrêtes de te foutre de moi, va.

-J'adore te faire chier.

Naruto sourit à cette déclaration.

-Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais faire.

-Je viens t'emprunter ta deuxième chambre pour ce soir au moins.

Kiba ne fit qu'à moitié surpris de la réponse du blond, vu qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose du genre. Mais il n'allait pas refusé, même si ce soir il n'avait pas trop envie de sortir. Bien sûr, il n'était pas dupe, Naruto voulait aller en boite avec lui. Il l'avait prévu quand il avait ouvert sa porte et avait vu Naruto devant chez lui. Mais il voulait confirmation (on ne sait jamais), d'où sa question :

-Naruto…

-Oui ?

-Tu as l'intention d'aller en boite avec moi ?

Naruto rougit, prit de court par la question de son ami, ce qui ne fit qu'approuver les craintes du châtain.

-Alors, ta réponse ?

-Oui.

-(soupirs) D'accord, mais pas à l'étalon blanc.

-Non non. Dans une autre boite de ta connaissance.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne connais que des boites gay.

-Où est le problème ?

-Putain Naruto tu es fiancé à une fille ! UNE FILLE !

-C'est peut-être un travesti ?

-J'aime beaucoup plaisanter, mais pas dans ces cas là. Je sais que ça te fais chier, mais on ira dans une boite hétéro.

-Laisse moi essayer au moins un soir.

-Quoi, tu ne t'es choppé personne l'autre soir ?

-Je n'y suis pas resté longtemps. J'ai été prit d'assaut par deux vieux riches qui voulaient un peu de bon temps en échange de quelques dollars. Après, sur la piste de danse, y'en avaient qui me collaient, c'était marrant.

-Ne vas plus jamais en boite seul. T'es plutôt beau gosse, tu aurais pu te faire violer. Encore heureux qu'Il n'était pas là.

-Il ?

-Un gars qui vient parfois prendre un petit jeune et passer du bon temps avec lui. Son critère de sélection en ce moment, c'est la beauté physique. Autrement dit, tu n'aurais pas tenu longtemps. Il a une force de persuasion très… conséquente, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ah.

-Enfin bref, on va aller… je sais pas moi, j'en connais aucune boites hétéro ; pourtant, c'est pas ce qui manque, mais bon. Je connais toutes les boites gay, j'y suis déjà allé dans toutes celles de la ville. On me connaît assez bien.

-Justement, on pourrait…

-Non. Je vais téléphoner à une connaissance, on va voir si elle connaît mieux que moi.

Après une demi heure de téléphone, un nombre inimaginable d'appels émis par Kiba, ce dernier décida de laisser tomber l'affaire.

-T'as gagné. On va à l'étalon blanc.

-Ouais !

-Je n'ai malheureusement que des connaissances homosexuelles qui ne connaissent que des boites gay, et je perdais leur estime en demandant une boite hétéro. Donc, moralité oblige, je vais me reconquérir mon ancienne réputation ce soir. Mais par contre, tu ne me lâches pas d'une semelle. Compris ?

-Si tu veux. On fera un truc à trois, alors ?

-Hmmm non, c'est pas trop mon truc ça. Je te lâcherais devant la chambre, et j'attendrais que tu en sortes indemne.

-Ok.

-Une dernière chose.

-Oui ?

-Ne vas pas te plaindre après d'avoir mal aux hanches toute la journée.

**(A suivre)**


	4. L'Affaire des U Partie 2

**Uchimaki's Corporation**

Fanficeur : Mikau32 (Enzo)

Titre : Uchimaki's Corporation

Manga de base : Naruto

Genres (Pairing, Rating) : Yaoi, UA, OOC, K+ pour le moment (il n'y aura certainement pas de Yuri ni d'hétéro dans cette fic… désolé pour ceux qui avaient espérés ; mais on peut arrager cela ;) )

Disclaimer : Bon, d'accord, je les ai empruntés à Kishimoto, et s'il voyait ce que je fais avec, il ne me les prêterait plus. Alors, chuuuuut, ne lui dîtes rien s'il vous plait, j'ai encore pleins de fics en tête alors ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'Affaire des U (partie 2)**

Noir le ciel sans étoiles, noire la nuit donc, noirs les habits de Kiba et de Naruto. Bien sûr, moulants, ce qui faisait ressortir le fruit des entraînements de Jiraya sur Naruto et la musculature fine du maître chien, appelé ainsi à cause de sa légendaire position lors des différents rapports avec la populace que celui-ci avait pu tester. Musculature fine, car les-dits rapports muscles énormément : le fait d'onduler le bassin fait considérablement augmenter les abdominaux, preuve vivante en est notre jeune ami. Mais Kiba est un homme qui pratique la course à pied chaque matin de bonne heure (la fraîcheur et la tranquillité du matin font que notre jeune homme aime courir, car Kiba, aussi naïf puisse-t-il paraître au premier abord, est en fait un être assez rusé pour utiliser quand il faut son intelligence : il sait que l'on réussi dans une discipline lorsqu'on aime ce que l'on fait. Les choses faites à contrecœur ne peuvent être bien faites. Et ça, Kiba l'avait compris dès son plus jeune âge, par sa mère : elle l'avait forcé à s'occuper des chiens, chose que Kiba ne peut supporter. Ses parents tenaient une grande ferme, spécialisée dans l'élevage de chiens. Et, comme tous parents ont tendances à faire, Kiba avait aussi eu sa part d'apprentissage d'élevage de chiens. Malheureusement pour lui, il se révéla assez doué dans cette discipline, alors qu'il déteste formellement les chiens. Bien sûr, son père, avant de mourir, avait voulu reléguer son élevage à son fils, mais celui-ci refusa. Kiba contesta le fait de rester toute sa vie dans la même demeure, sans aller voir le monde qui l'entoure, à part les champs et les chiens qui ont bercés toute son enfance. Rajoutez la découverte en catastrophe par ses parents de son homosexualité, et vous aurez la vraie raison du départ de Kiba et du rejet de ce dernier par sa mère. Kiba, le soir de ses 18 ans, avait bu un verre de trop, et s'était fait dépucelé par son meilleur ami, qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état que Kiba. Tout aurait bien fonctionné si le « couple » ne s'était pas fait réveillé par Tsume (la mère de Kiba) au petit matin du lendemain. Même si Tsume, par ses ronflements, montra qu'elle dormit profondément, les cris de douleurs de son fils l'avait réveillé, et c'était en chemise de nuit qu'elle se précipita vers la chambre de son fils, persuadée qu'on l'écorchait vif. Sur ce point, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Mais elle était loin de se douter que ce fut de cette manière. Elle passa le reste de la nuit dans la cuisine, ayant sorti quelques bouteilles de Saké en réserve. Hana, elle aussi réveillée par les cris de son frère, alla retrouver sa mère dans la cuisine, la questionnant sur ce qu'elle comptait faire. Un long débat s'ensuivit entre les deux femmes, et la mère, emportée par son éducation et son côté religieux, mais surtout par l'alcool, se retrouva avec un fusil entre les mains et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Malheureusement pour elle, heureusement pour Kiba, l'alcool est quelqu'un d'impitoyable : elle ne put correctement viser, et sa fille enleva le fusil des mains de sa mère, la laissant colmater sur la moquette de la chambre de son frère. Mais ça, Kiba n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Il ne savait rien quand à l'irréparable faute qu'allait commettre sa mère, et celle-ci ne se rappelait que de vagues souvenirs de cette affreuse nuit. Seule Hana, aussi sobre qu'à sa naissance, se rappelait des dires et gestes de sa mère, ce qui l'avait profondément marqué. Enfin bref, Kiba ne se souvint juste du mot que sa mère avait prononcé à son réveil : « Adieu ». Le regard haineux de Tsume lui avait fait comprendre toutes les conséquences que ce mot engendrait : il était viré de chez lui ; sa mère avait honte de sa 'différence', du point de vue de Tsume ; de son 'choix', du point de vue de Hana. Malgré les protestations de sa sœur, il partit quand même. Il alla donc vivre momentanément chez Shino, son meilleur ami. Mais la visite fut de courte durée lorsque Shibi, le père de Shino, mourut assassiné par un homophobe, rapport à la relation que son fils entretenait avec le fils Inuzuka. Non, Tsume n'y était pour rien. Celle-ci était devenu folle depuis le départ de sa fille, trois jours après celui de son fils, et se suicida par désespoir. Non, le fait que le père de Shibi Aburame soit assassiné est que le monde de nos jours n'accepte pas la différence ; entendez par différence le contraire de la normale, donc le fait qu'une personne ne suive pas les mêmes voies, les mêmes styles, les mêmes règles que la 'masse commune', donc la plupart des gens. Dans ma bouche, 'différent' n'est pas péjoratif, au contraire : il est mélioratif. Mais ça, c'est un autre débat qui n'avancera rien dans l'histoire présente.

Nous étions donc à l'assassinat du père de Shino : sa mère l'avait abandonné avec un de ses fils lorsque celui-ci avait cinq ans, et depuis, Shino n'avait plus aucune nouvelle d'elle. Même lors de l'enterrement de Shibi, elle ne fit aucune apparition. Les recherches de Shino n'avaient mené nulle part, sa mère et ses frères et sœurs étaient portés disparus depuis le départ de celle-ci.

Ce fut donc sans rien que Kiba et Shino avaient été à la recherche d'un logement. Ils étaient tous deux majeurs, donc aux yeux de la loi, ils étaient en droit de travailler et d'avoir un logement. Avec le maigre héritage de sa mère, Kiba put se payer un début de loyer dans un quartier mal famé d'une grande ville connu, où il pouvait sans doutes trouver du travail facilement. Une découverte de son expérience avec Shino était qu'il aimait le sexe, dans toutes ses formes. Il en fit donc une sorte de métier ; il se prostitua d'une certaine manière, même si, de sa bouche, ce n'était pas de la prostitution au sens où il devait vendre son corps pour subvenir à ses besoins, donc en ayant aucun choix possible. Non. Là, il choisissait lui-même ses partenaires, et, moyennant finance (tant qu'à faire), il se donna du plaisir. Les films et la main l'avaient lassé étant jeune, il fallait autre chose. Et il avait trouvé. Il faisait en sorte que cela ne tombe pas dans la routine ; il varia partenaires et positions, de manière à ce qu'il retrouve les émotions de la première fois, même s'il ne s'en rappelait pas. Au final, il disait, sans gènes, qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Mais ses revenus ne suffisaient pas à payer son loyer : il fut donc serveur dans un bar, mais ses études pouvaient le porter vers plus payant comme métier, car il n'avait toujours pas assez pour subvenir à tous ses besoins. Ses études, donc, lui permirent de trouver un travail dans une petite entreprise, comme ouvrier, puis chef de direction. Il fut ensuite muté par fermeture de la société, rachetée par Uzumaki's Corporation ; il fut donc muté dans la tour principale d'Uzumaki's Corporation, pas très loin de là où il habitait. Il monta même en grade, ses efforts ayant été récompensé, ses exploits racontés. Il était doué, vu qu'il aimait son travail. Il monta en grade jusqu'à accéder au poste de sous-directeur de la Uzumaki's Corporation, profitant de son ascension pour sympathiser avec le directeur actuel, Uzumaki Naruto. Shino, quand à lui, migra vers un autre pays où il rechercha le reste de sa famille. Kiba n'avait gardé qu'un maigre contact avec lui : Shino lui envoyait quelques cartes postales des différents endroits qu'il visitait, sans dire grand chose sur l'évolution de sa recherche. Il n'avait jamais été très bavard étant jeune. Il n'y a aucune raisons pour que cela change maintenant. Cela faisait six mois que Shino n'avait pas écrit à Kiba. Il écrivait de plus en plus rarement.

Kiba et Naruto, tous deux habillés noir moulant, partaient à l'étalon blanc. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient dignement préparés : Naruto avait passé deux heures à la salle de bain à s'arranger, même avec Kiba qui ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il était parfait. C'est vrai, Kiba aurait facilement craqué sur son patron, sur sa petite tête blonde aux yeux bleus ; ses yeux bleus océan reflétaient tout ce que Naruto n'avait jamais espéré : la liberté. Ses cheveux blonds or, en bataille comme à leur habitude, s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec sa gueule d'angelot. Plus d'une fois, Kiba s'était imaginé en train de l'embrasser, l'une de ses mains se baladant dans sa chevelure d'or, l'autre se perdant dans son dos, caressant sans gène et sans limites le corps parfait de son amant ; l'une des mains de ce dernier glissant sur le ventre du châtain, le faisant ronronner de plaisir, l'autre tenant sa nuque, lui permettant de mieux explorer la cavité buccale de son partenaire, les bassins des partenaires ondulant sous un même rythme, l'un contre l'autre, faisant durcir encore plus les membres des amants, ce qui fit frémir les partenaires et fit monter une once de plaisir en eux, les faisant frissonner. Plus d'une fois, Kiba avait imaginé ce genre de scénario, allant même de plus en plus loin dans leur rapport, arrivant à faire gémir son partenaire en préliminaires, le faisant hurler de plaisir durant les étapes suivantes. Mais il savait que jamais ses rêves ne se réaliseraient pas tant que Naruto sera son supérieur hiérarchique, donc tant qu'il travaillera à la Uzumaki's Corporation ; le problème, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas partir de son travail. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait, il était bien payé, et il aimait bien travailler avec Naruto ; mais à choisir entre son boulot ou sa vie amoureuse… La vie amoureuse ne permet pas de payer le loyer et la nourriture, malheureusement pour nous.

Après les deux heures de Naruto à la salle de bain, ce fut au tour de Kiba de se préparer. Habitué à aller en boite à peu près tous les soirs (à part lorsqu'il n'était pas en forme), il savait parfaitement comment s'habiller et comment se préparer en quelques minutes. Enfin, en quelques dizaines de minutes. Il se doucha et se rasa à la sortie de la douche, en prenant soin de ne pas se couper, parce qu'une microcoupure faisait gicler à flot le sang sur le visage. En boite avec un pansement en plein milieu de la figure, d'après lui, ça fait très moyen. Il avait juste une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux encore humides en bataille sur sa tête. Naruto, qui passait par là, vit Kiba torse nu, et se dirigea vers lui. Il s'approcha de lui dans son dos, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, et le mordilla dans le cou, finissant par une légère pression de ses lèvres au même endroit. Kiba, qui avait vu Naruto venir dans le miroir, n'avait pas bougé. L'une des meilleures qualités de Naruto, qui fait aussi office de défaut, est qu'il était totalement imprévisible. Impossible de savoir ce que pense le blond, tellement les possibilités sont grandes. Il aurait très bien pu faire l'amour à Kiba sur place, comme le maquiller n'importe comment ou tout simplement lui faire peur. Le geste de Naruto troubla Kiba, qui ne savait pas quoi penser ni faire. Heureusement pour lui, Naruto ajouta un « Merci pour tout » qui clôt définitivement le sujet. Kiba finit donc de se préparer et, dès qu'il fut prêt, ils sortirent de l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers la boite de nuit. Le ventre plein par les râmens fraîchement dévorés avant les trois heures nécessaires à nos deux compères pour se préparer, ils arrivèrent vers minuit à l'étalon blanc. Déjà une petite queue se dégageait de l'entrée de la boite, celle-ci étant assez connu dans la région. Kiba prit Naruto par la manche, l'entraîna à l'entrée de la boite et passa tranquillement, vu que c'était un habitué. Ce qui n'empêcha pas quelques râleurs de manifester leur mécontentement.

L'intérieur de la boite était… grand, Naruto en était certain. Une énorme piste de danse était planté au milieu de la salle, avec quelques barres par-ci par-là, déjà occupées par des gogo danseurs presque nus. Ils avaient tout de même un string. Un long bar avec une demi douzaine de serveurs bordait un des angles de la piste. A côté, les toilettes faisaient face au 'coin manteau', c'est à dire là où l'on entassait tous les manteaux, pulls et autres sweats. A l'étage se trouvaient les tables où se massaient les célibataires trop timides pour aller danser, ceux qui préfèrent boire avant de danser ou même les récents comme les vieux couples qui faisaient une pause boisson avant de repartir danser. Quelques serveurs faisaient des allers-retours entre le premier étage et le rez-de-chaussée de la boite.

Déjà, la musique techno à fond, pas de place pour circuler dans la boite, Kiba sentit que la soirée n'allait pas être de tout repos. Il prit Naruto par la main et l'emmena du côté du coin manteau, pour l'alléger un peu. Il espérait que son ange blond n'allait pas se faire violer par le premier venu ; avec sa tenue et son attitude, ce n'était plus innocent, c'était de l'incitation au viol. Et pour l'avoir vécu, le viol n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Enfin, Kiba ne pensait pas que le blond aimerait se faire violer comme ça. Le châtain venait de se rendre compte que lui et Naruto avait un peu exagérer sur la tenue. C'est vrai que c'était des fringues moulants. Un peu trop, même. Kiba priait sincèrement pour qu'Il ne soit pas là. Pas ce soir.

Après s'être débarrassé des manteaux, Kiba reprit Naruto par la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Il se colla à lui et lui dit :

-Ne t'éloigne pas trop. Je reviens. Je vais m'assurer d'un truc.

-Ok.

Et Naruto l'embrassa sur la joue. Kiba partit donc du côté du bar, demanda à un serveur qu'il connaissait si Il était là. Le serveur opina du chef, ce qui provoqua une once de désespoir chez Kiba. Pour se remonter le moral, il commanda deux whisky coca. Il demanda au serveur de lui monter les verres ; Kiba voulait aller chercher Naruto d'abord. Il se rendit donc sur la piste de danse, aux environs de là où il avait laissé Naruto, mais ne le trouva point. Il fit donc un tour de piste de danse complet, cherchant Naruto. Il ne le trouva pas. Le châtain commença à prendre peur, immaginant mille et un scénario possible : on avait emmené Naruto vers les toilettes, lieu où il est déconseillé d'aller seul ; on avait donné à Naruto la « pilule de l'amour », une pilule efficace utilisée par les violeurs ; ou, peut être qu'Il avait prit Naruto pour ce soir…

Kiba refit quand même un autre tour de piste, peut être avait il mal vu. Et il le trouva. Sur une barre, en train de faire le gogo danseur. Avec seulement un string. Il le prit par l'épaule, et lui dit :

-Naruto ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? ça va pas ?

-Quoi Naruto ?

Kiba regardait celui qu'il avait attrapé : un blond aux yeux noirs.

-YONDAIME !

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !!! Pas si fort !

-Que… que…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Naruto ne devait pas être avec toi ?

-Justement, je l'ai perdu.

-Quoi ?

La dernière réplique fut prononcée par Jiraya qui était parti chercher quelque chose à boire, parce que la barre, ça fatigue. Kiba, déjà choqué de voir Jiraya dans une boite gay, le fut encore plus du fait que l'ermite pervers soit en string de cuir noir. Un martinet et un fouet pendait de chaque côté de son corps, attaché par la ficelle du string. Kiba, encore sous le choc, partit à l'étage boire les verres qu'il avait commandé, sans se rendre compte que Yondaime avait recommencé à lui parler.

Dès que Kiba l'eut quitté, Naruto se fit draguer par un homme à la face de serpent, d'une trentaine d'années. Ses longs cheveux noirs contrastaient avec la blancheur de sa peau. Ses pupilles, une fine tranche dans chaque œil, faisaient une sorte de contraste avec ses grands yeux verts clairs. Il proposa à Naruto un verre ; ce dernier ne refusa pas, vu que le fait de bouger lui avait donné soif. Ils allèrent donc au bar, et le serveur, en le voyant, s'exclama :

-C'est rare de voir les trois légendaires Sanins ici en même temps !

-Quoi ? Jiraya est ici ? Tsunade aussi ?

-Oui, Jiraya s'amuse là-bas, et Tsunade, c'est la patronne. Je vous sers quelque chose ?

-Oui, deux maurora.

-Des quoi ?

Naruto n'avait jamais entendu parler de maurora.

-Goûtes, tu ne vas pas être déçu, dis le serveur, après avoir servi deux liquides orange fluo qui fumaient dans deux grands verres.

Le serpent prit le sien, le vida d'un trait, et le reposa sur le comptoir. Naruto l'imita et s'étouffa en avalant. Le breuvage avait un goût horriblement amer. Naruto prétexta une envie d'aller aux toilettes pour pouvoir vomir ce qu'il avait bu. Il quitta donc momentanément le serpent et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il entra dans un cabinet et vomi tripes et boyaux. Dès qu'il eut fini, il se rinça la bouche, et partit des toilettes. Il voulut retrouver Kiba, mais dès qu'il approcha de la piste de danse, il vit le serpent qui le regardait avec un regard pervers. Affolé par la réaction du serpent, il emmena le premier gars qui dansait à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, en lui disant :

-Fais semblant d'être avec moi.

L'inconnu, qui n'était pas contre, accepta et prit Naruto dans ses bras.

Kiba, qui avait vu la scène entre Naruto et le serpent, s'était précipité vers Naruto mais fut emporté par une tierce personne qui l'emmenait danser. Il refusa en expliquant qu'il devait sauver quelqu'un, mais la seule réponse qu'il eut fut des lèvres sur les siennes ; les lèvres étaient chaudes et sucrées, et Kiba ne pensait plus qu'au bonheur que procuraient les lèvres de l'inconnu, surtout lorsque la langue de celui-ci se mit à jouer avec la sienne.

Naruto, quand à lui, était toujours dans les bras de son mystérieux inconnu. Il ne s'en plaignait pas : les bras étaient confortables, et le serpent rôdait toujours autour du couple, guettant la moindre occasion, la moindre faille pour prendre Naruto, et pourquoi pas son compagnon aussi.

Soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent en même temps que la musique, comme s'il y avait eu une coupure de courant, et le silence se fit. Naruto en profita pour serrer un peu plus son compagnon, pensant que le serpent profiterait du noir pour tenter de les séparer. Ce que fit le principal concerné, d'ailleurs. Mais, au moment où il passa à l'attaque, une lumière se ralluma, centrant un seul personnage ; il était roux, avec un maquillage noir autour des yeux, dont ces derniers étaient aussi blancs que le compagnon de Kiba. Celui-ci fit un « Non ! » quand il le reconnut ; son compagnon le rassura en lui disant qu'il ne le prendrait pas, mais Kiba lui répondit qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, mais pour son ami qu'il cherchait. Il vit d'ailleurs Naruto dans les bras d'un autre brun, avec le serpent qui leur tournait autour. Il demanda à son compagnon de se rapprocher d'eux, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement. Et au moment où Kiba allait parler à Naruto, le roux parla et dit à haute voix :

-Le blond à la gueule d'ange et le brun en couple : venez avec moi.

-NON ! Gaara, laisse les, prend moi avec lui si tu veux, mais surtout pas eux !

Kiba s'était brusquement retourné vers le roux et attendait sa réponse.

-Non, je te connais par cœur, Kiba. Je le veux lui et son compagnon. Le Kazekage a parlé, avait répondu Gaara, en tournant son regard vers Naruto et son compagnon.

-Tu connais les règles Kiba. En entrant ici, tu les as acceptées, fit un serveur en regardant Kiba.

-Naruto, fit Kiba, d'une voix tremblante. Je ne peux plus rien pour toi. Désolé.

**(A suivre)**


	5. La résolution de l'Affaire des U

**Uchimaki's Corporation**

Fanficeur : Mikau32 (Enzo)

Titre : Uchimaki's Corporation

Manga de base : Naruto

Genres (Pairing, Rating) : Yaoi, UA, OOC, M pour ce chapitre

Disclaimer : Bon, d'accord, je les ai empruntés à Kishimoto, et s'il voyait ce que je fais avec, il ne me les prêterait plus. Alors, chuuuuut, ne lui dîtes rien s'il vous plait, j'ai encore pleins de fics en tête alors ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La résolution de l'Affaire des U**

A Konoha, il existe une boite particulière, unique en son genre : l'étalon blanc. Si l'on revenait sur son histoire, je vous raconterais la naissance de ce mythe, qui disait qu'une guerre avait eu lieu entre les habitants de Konoha et d'Oto. La ville du son (Oto no kuni), appelée ainsi pour sa grande école d'ingénieur du son, mais surtout pour son conservatoire, l'un des plus grands au monde : on y trouvait tous les métiers en rapport avec le son. La ville de la feuille (Konoha no kuni), surnommé ainsi puisque c'est la ville qui avait le plus grand parc au monde. Les trois quart de la ville étaient des arbres, de la verdure, des jardins, etc. De nos jours, il ne reste plus que la moitié de ce gigantesque parc, qui reste malgré tout le plus grand parc existant au monde. C'est Orochimaru le Vil, grand conquérant du Ve siècle, qui a surnommé ces villes Oto et Konoha. Il avait conquit ces deux villes par rébellion, avait gagné le pouvoir et avait tué les monarques régnant sur ces villes ainsi que la plupart de leurs conseillers, même si certains avait rejoints son camps. Par contrôle de l'Armée, il fit taire plusieurs rébellions et instaura une dictature de terreur. Il fut assassiné une dizaine d'années plus tard, par son propre fils qui voulait le pouvoir. Sa seule volonté était que tous ses descendants mâles portent son prénom, en mémoire à son nom. Orochimaru IIe du nom, n'ayant pas la même autorité que son père, fut décapité le lendemain de l'assassinat de son père. Il fut décidé de faire des élections ensuite pour voir qui serait le dictateur, mais juste pendant 5 ans, pas plus. Après, il fallait refaire des élections, et c'est souvent celui qui arrivent à mentir le mieux qui est élu. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui nous intéresse. Juste après les premières élections, il y eut quelques mouvements demandant la dépendance des villes de Konoha et d'Oto, qui était dirigée avant par Orochimaru le Vil. Le premier dictateur ne put contenir les rancœurs, puisqu'Orochimaru le Vil, grand musicien reconnut, avait préféré prendre Konoha comme capitale plutôt qu'Oto. En cela, les Otomates (les habitants d'Oto) avaient été profondément blessé dans leur dignité et avaient décidé de prendre les armes contre les Konohaliens dès l'accession au pouvoir du premier dictateur. Ce fut l'une des guerres les plus sanglantes : Alien VS Prédator. Konoha gagna au bout de huit ans de guerre, avec l'aide de Suna, qui avait trahi Oto à la cinquième année de combat.

Mis à part votre culture générale, cette petite leçon d'histoire a quand même un rapport avec notre histoire présente. Sous Orochimaru le Vil, il y avait 5 puissants généraux à la tête de ses cinq principales province : L'Hokage, qui s'occupait de Konoha ; le Kazekage, qui s'occupait de Suna ; Le Raïkage, qui s'occupait de Kumo ; Le Misukage, qui s'occupait de Kiri ; et enfin Le Tsuchikage, qui s'occupait d'Iwa. Ils avaient érigé un lieu près de Konoha où des jeunes hommes allaient se divertir entre eux, mais c'était surtout pour que ces cinq généraux puissent choisir un ou plusieurs jeunes hommes pour un soir. Orochimaru le Vil préférait les hommes par rapport aux femmes, et sous son règne, les mentalités avaient changé. Les femmes furent délaissés complètement, et le Vil se choisissait lui même ses proies, et personne ne pouvait refuser une telle offre. C'est dans cet esprit là que fut créer l'étalon blanc. Tout homme peut y entré, à condition d'accepter le règlement. Et, à l'image du Vil, les Kages pouvaient choisir autant de jeunes hommes qu'ils souhaitaient pour la nuit, et personne ne pouvait refuser, du moment où l'on était présent dans la boite au moment du choix. Les différents dirigeants ont voulut garder cette « tradition », transmettant le titre de Kage à l'aîné de chaque titre (les Kages, préférant les hommes ou non, devaient donner descendance pour conserver leur titre).

Gaara était l'unique descendant du Kazekage, donc il jouissait des mêmes droits (devoirs ?) de ce dernier.

-Le Kazekage a parlé, avait répondu Gaara, en tournant son regard vers Naruto et son compagnon.

Les deux nominés se regardèrent, surpris. Ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait.

-Tu connais les règles Kiba. En entrant ici, tu les as acceptées, fit un serveur en regardant Kiba.

-Naruto, fit Kiba, d'une voix tremblante. Je ne peux plus rien pour toi. Désolé.

Naruto regardait Kiba, abasourdit. Règles ? Gaara ? Kazekage ? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils racontent tous ? Et surtout, qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ? Il regardait Kiba, attendant quelques réponses.

-Suis le, Naruto. Tu es obligé, je ne peux plus rien pour toi. Fais ce qu'il te dit, conseil d'ami. On se retrouve chez moi après ta…

Kiba ne finit pas sa phrase, les lèvres de son partenaire l'avait fait taire en capturant les siennes. Le-dit partenaire était assez content de ne pas avoir été choisi, pensant qu'il allait passer une nuit tranquille avec sa 'proie'. Ses longs cheveux noir de geai, attachés en queue de cheval, contrastaient légèrement avec sa peau blamine (blanc faisant une petite mine) ; ses yeux, d'un blanc laiteux, faisait penser à quelqu'un d'aveugle : preuve en est que non, vu qu'il dirigeait toutes les opérations avec grâce et subtilité. Kiba était bien dans ces bras ; il se sentait en sécurité. Le châtain ne supporte pas l'alcool : quelques verres et c'est fini. Il préfère être conscient durant l'acte plutôt que de se noyer dans l'alcool et ne plus rien ressentir ; à chacun ses préférences. Tout ça pour dire qu'au moment où Naruto et son partenaire partait avec Gaara, Kiba eut un bref moment de lucidité avant que les verres de whisky qu'il avait bu précédemment ne fassent leurs effets. D'ailleurs, le maître chien commençait à avoir chaud et préféra s'enlever son t-shirt moulant et le balança derrière lui. Du fait que c'était Vendredi soir, il y avait foule dans la boite, et un pauvre gars qui n'avait rien demandé à personne se reçut le projectile de Kiba en pleine tête. Il était assez grand, une boucle ornant son oreille droite, petite et discrète mais qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec la rondeur de son visage ; les cheveux bruns mi long attachés en queue de cheval, ce qui donnait l'impression que sa queue de cheval était remplie de gel, pour faire tenir toute cette masse de cheveux en l'air (c'était du à la longueur moyenne de ses cheveux). Flemmard introvertie mais néanmoins profil du commandant, il portait une chemisette blanche et un jean noir coupé fin, mettant en valeur une partie de sa musculature. Les yeux noirs, il regardait le couple d'où venait le t-shirt qu'il avait reçu, ennuyé. Ne savant pas quoi faire, il garda le t-shirt et se dit qu'il lui rendrait plus tard, s'il y pense. Sinon, il le gardait ; non mécontent d'être obligé d'aller rendre le vêtement plus tard à son propriétaire, il retourna danser, s'éloignant un peu du couple tout en gardant un œil dessus.

Naruto tenait toujours son compagnon par la main. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, non pas par peur mais plutôt par stress. Il devinait ce qui allait se passer, même si Kiba ne lui avait rien dit. Même s'il laissait transparaître une certaine impatiente, il se dit vouloir faire patienter son compagnon et son maître. Gaara les conduisaient, marchant tranquillement dans les escaliers, passant d'un étage à un autre. Ils étaient sortis de la boite et étaient rentrés dans l'hôtel juste en face. Le gardien avait reconnu le Kazekage, l'avait salué et avait souhaité la bienvenue et une bonne nuit. Il regardait d'un œil pervers les deux hommes le suivant, s'imaginant toutes sortes de choses diverses et variées, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu les nuits précédentes. Ils s'arrêtèrent au douzième étage, devant une porte de bois massive peinte en rouge. Le roux sortit un trousseau de clés assez conséquent, provoquant la surprise de ses deux hôtes. Il chercha une clé parmi toutes celles qu'il possédait et, après quelques secondes de recherche, il prit une énorme clé de bronze et la mit dans la serrure devant lui, de bronze elle aussi, tournant la clé permettant d'ouvrir la porte. Après cela, il ouvrit la porte de ses mains moites, regardant ses invités de ses yeux blancs. Naruto remarqua le maquillage autour de ses yeux et le tatouage sur sa figure. Le roux fit signe d'entrer, ce que firent le blond et le brun. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle rouge : canapés rouges, tapis de soie rouges, fleurs rouges et même éclairage rouge. Tout ce rouge donna un affreux mal de crâne aux deux compères, le roux étant habitué à tout cet agglomérat de couleur sang.

-Les chambres sont jaunes et vertes et la salle de bain bleue. Il n'y a que la salle de torture qui est normale, fit Gaara, amusé.

Le blond et le brun se regardèrent, l'un et l'autre ayant compris ce qu'ils étaient venu faire ici.

-Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Gaara, le Kazekage.

-Le quoi ? fit Naruto, surpris.

-Le Kazekage.

-Ça me dit quelque chose ce nom là.

-Peut être. Je suis assez connu dans cette région.

-Et alors ?

-Savez vous ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ?

-Pas vraiment, mais on a une idée.

-Le brun ne parle pas beaucoup.

-…

-Je sais pas, je le connais pas.

-De quoi ?

-Je ne le connais pas du tout.

-Et pourquoi vous étiez ensemble ?

-J'échappais à ce serpent qui me tournait autour. Il m'a fait boire un truc, et…

-Orochimaru.

Gaara et Naruto regardèrent le brun, abasourdis. C'était le seul nom qu'il avait prononcé depuis le début de la conversation, enfin depuis qu'il avait Naruto dans les bras.

-Orochimaru, comme le Vil ? avait demandé Naruto.

-Sûrement un de ses descendants, lui avait répondu Gaara. Depuis le Vil, on ne donne plus Orochimaru comme nom à ses enfants.

-Mouais.

-Enfin bref, passons. Alors, vous m'avez suivi jusque là sans trop rien dire. Même si Kiba t'as donné un ordre, tu n'étais pas obligé de me suivre. Cela veut dire que vous connaissez les règles de cette boite.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non.

-Ah.

-Pourquoi est ce un problème ?

-Ai-je dit que c'était un problème ?

-Non.

-Donc…

-Oui.

-C'est un problème.

-Ah ! Tu vois !

-…

-Ben je vais vous expliquer alors.

Et Gaara fit un petit cours d'histoire à nos deux jeunes hommes. Tout le long de son récit, Naruto s'exclama, posa des questions, bref intéressé par ce cours, tandis que son équipier ne disait rien. Ils s'étaient installés dans une chambre au fond du gigantesque appartement, Naruto s'étant allongé sur le lit, le brun assis à côté de lui et Gaara avait pris un fauteuil en cuir dans un coin et l'avait rapproché du lit, s'installant confortablement dedans, les pieds sur le lit. Il leur conta la leçon d'histoire ; à la fin de celle-ci, Naruto et son partenaire comprenaient mieux le rôle qu'ils avaient à jouer dans quelques instants. Mais Naruto voulait d'abord régler un petit problème.

-Attend un peu. Je suis le fils de l'Hokage, donc tu n'as pas le droit de m'ordonner quoi que ce soit.

-Si, parce que tu n'es pas l'Hokage même. J'avais reconnu ton père, Yondaime. C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles par côtés.

Le blond fit la moue quand à la réponse de Gaara. Le brun ne disait rien ; on aurait pu croire qu'il était muet s'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot au début de la conversation.

-Mais avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, j'aimerais savoir votre nom déjà.

-Moi c'est Naruto, fit le blond.

-J'y suis obligé ? demanda le brun.

-Oui ; c'est pour les crier quand viendra le temps des cris.

-Pfff… Bon, moi c'est Sasuke.

-Vous êtes mignons tous les deux. Malheureusement pour vous, c'est moi le maître ici. Donc, en somme, vous êtes mes… esclaves.

**(A suivre)**

* * *


	6. Une aventure d'un soir ?

**Uchimaki's Corporation**

Fanficeur : Mikau32 (Enzo)

Titre : Uchimaki's Corporation

Manga de base : Naruto

Genres (Pairing, Rating) : Yaoi, UA, OOC, K+

Disclaimer : Bon, d'accord, je les ai empruntés à Kishimoto, et s'il voyait ce que je fais avec, il ne me les prêterait plus. Alors, chuuuuut, ne lui dîtes rien s'il vous plait, j'ai encore pleins de fics en tête alors ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Une aventure d'un soir ?**

Kiba et son partenaire avait fait de plus amples connaissances autour de quelques verres après le choix du Kazekage. Le maître chien aimait bien physiquement son partenaire : sa peau d'albâtre contrastait nettement avec ses longs cheveux d'ébènes ; ses yeux, d'un blanc laiteux, lui rendait cette attirance incontrôlable, comme aspirés par ces perles de neige qui fixaient le châtain depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. Le dit châtain était complètement subjugué par son partenaire, ses yeux ne voulant pas se détacher de son regard plongeant.

Malgré tout cela, lorsque les verres furent vides, il fallait bien retourner danser. Le brun prit alors son partenaire par la main et l'amena se déhancher au milieu de la piste. On arrivait au meilleur moment des boites, c'est à dire le moment où tout le monde est sur la piste, à moitié cramé, dansant avec n'importe qui, généralement le premier venu. Les musiques se succédèrent, passant des remix de Cascada, Pakito et tous les autres tubes assez connu ; il devait être environ trois heures lorsque le brun emmena son partenaire sur le toit de la boite, une sortie pas commune mais bien pratique vu le monde qu'il y avait à l'Etalon Blanc.

C'est donc sur le toit de la boite gay la plus connue de Konoha que Kiba et son partenaire marchaient, main dans la main ; le châtain, légèrement surpris par cette attitude, demanda au brun :

-Je ne sais même pas ton nom…

-… Je m'appelle Neji.

-Et moi c'est Kiba.

-Je sais, tu es assez connu par ici.

C'est alors que Kiba fut pris d'un doute assez conséquent : et si son partenaire ne voulait qu'un peu de sexe ? Parce qu'il fallait se l'avouer, le châtain était littéralement tombé amoureux, certes sur un coup de foudre, mais amoureux quand même de son partenaire. Bien entendu, les amours de coups de foudre ne durent jamais longtemps, mais le fait était là : notre sexe à pile reconnu était, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, amoureux.

C'est donc sur le toit, en proie au doute, que Kiba réfléchissait silencieusement. Neji, qui était d'une nature assez asociale, se contentait de se taire et d'observer son partenaire dans une intense réflexion. Ils s'approchèrent de la bordure qui limitait la surface du toit ; trois étages, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est assez pour se tuer. Mieux fallait-il être prudent. Mais le brun, confiant, s'assit sur la bordure, ses pieds traînant dans le vide, par dessus la route, trois étages plus bas. Kiba le rejoint immédiatement, s'étant aperçut que son partenaire l'avait quitté pour aller s'asseoir. Il chassa de ses esprit le doute qui subsistait en lui, pensant qu'il fallait bien voir par la suite ce qu'il adviendra. « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien », tel était son proverbe.

Lorsqu'il le rejoint, les deux amants entendirent la porte claquer. Pensant que ce n'était qu'un couple ou une personne qui venait prendre l'air, ils ne se soucièrent pas de sa présence et Kiba en profita pour se rapprocher de son partenaire ; ce dernier le prit comme il put dans ses bras, lui montrant les merveilles de la ville. L'on pouvait voir des immeubles, des grattes ciel et autres buildings ; l'on pouvait aussi voir un magnifique ciel bleu nuit étoilé si on levait la tête. La scène avait tout pour être romantique, à part si l'intrus ne faisait pas tout ce bruit avec ses « clac » de son appareil photo. Kiba, assez dégoûté de ce changement d'ambiance par cet intrus, se retourna pour manifester son mécontentement, mais ce qu'il vit l'horrifia : Kabuto, le paparazzi le plus connu de Konoha, était en train de prendre des photos sur un immeuble en particulier. Cette impression de déjà vu inquiétait le châtain au plus haut point. Non… ça ne pouvait être… la demeure de Gaara ?

Kabuto le blanc, à cause de sa couleur de cheveux naturelle, était un journaliste reporter paparazzi réputé pour avoir dénicher les plus gros scandales de Konoha ; personne ne peut rivaliser avec le génie scandaleux. Et là, un informateur anonyme lui avait moyennant finance délivrer une information qui ferait un scandale encore plus gros que sa plus belle affaire ; les PDG des deux plus grosses boites de production ensemble, réputés pour leur homophobie aussi vieille que leur sang pur de noble et riches héritiers. Cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'attaquait à Gaara, mais le Kazekage n'avait pas vraiment apprécier l'article parut dans le journal le plus populaire de Konoha comme quoi il était le fruit de manipulations génétiques, ce qui expliquait sans doutes sa soif de sexe. Le roux en avait été profondément choqué, ne pouvant croire toutes les conneries que débitait le blanc dans son article. Mais il s'est avéré toutes ces informations, preuves en était les documents du père caché de Gaara qui avait accepté de les revendre contre une belle fortune.

Bref, Kabuto avait ici la preuve qui pouvait faire couler les deux plus grosses entreprises du pays, car quelques jours auparavant, les fiançailles des deux patrons rivaux avaient fusé dans les journaux. Et voilà la preuve que les deux fiancés couchent ensembles. Il en riait intérieurement, avec cette information, il pourrait concocter plusieurs rumeurs, qui lui rapporterait gros. Il continuait alors de photographier les ébats des trois patrons, ne pensant plus qu'au pactole qui l'attendait bien sagement.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Kiba qui avait compris que le paparazzi photographiait la chambre de Gaara ; il savait qu'à cette heure-ci, il était en plein débat avec ses hôtes. Il fonça alors sur le blanc, voulant arracher l'appareil photo des mains du paparazzi, mais ce dernier avait vu au dernier moment les intentions du châtain, et avait esquivé avec une grâce d'un danseur professionnel. Neji, qui s'était rendu compte que son partenaire s'était échappé de ses bras, regarda les deux autres se trémousser pour prendre l'appareil. Il dévisagea le photographe, croyant l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Et puis, un éclair de lucidité vint en son esprit, il reconnu Kabuto le blanc, le génie scandaleux, celui qui dénichait les scandales les plus scandaleux possibles. Il regarda ensuite Kiba qui lui rendit son regard, et compris que c'était Sasuke et Naruto qui étaient visés par le journaliste. Ne voulant pas d'une faillite précoce, il prit le blanc par la taille et lança à Kiba un vague « Va les séparer ! » avant de se recevoir un coup par Kabuto. Le châtain, ayant compris ce que lui avait dit son partenaire, se dirigea vers la porte, descendit les trois étages, sortit de la boite et se rua vers l'appartement de Gaara qu'il connaissait plus que bien, tellement il y avait séjourné.

Neji, pendant ce temps là, se remit du coup qu'il venait de prendre et se jeta sur Kabuto pour lui arracher les preuves. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille : il avait, au cas où, un pistolet dans le revers de sa veste, au cas où il y aurait des gêneurs, comme dans ce cas là. Le brun vit que le blanc prit un pistolet, alors il lui prit les jambes et les tira vers lui, ce qui fit déstabiliser le photographe qui tomba en arrière, le dos contre la bordure ; le choc avec celle ci lui fit lâcher son appareil qui fit une chute de trois étages avant de s'écraser sur le sol, dans un « poum » bien sonore, qui fit sourire le Hyuuga. Ce dernier regardait le photographe qui s'était lamentablement retourné pour voir où avait atterrit son précieux appareil, sa source de revenus. Le brun lui lança alors, avec dédain :

-Je viens de sauver le monde d'une terrible machination que tu allais enclencher, Kabuto.

-Non, kheu, tu ne fais que la retarder, Hyuuga.

Le brun eut un micro sourire et partit rejoindre son partenaire, après avoir regardé dans le flot navrant de toutes sortes d'insultes déplorables une dernière fois le blanc qui n'arrêta pas son manège.

Kiba avait frappé plusieurs fois à laporte, mais personne ne répondait. Il colla l'oreille à la porte et entendit la télévision en route : Gaara devait sans doute continuer la nuit devant un porno gay pendant que ses deux partenaires dormaient, épuisés par tant d'efforts. Le châtain sortit donc le double de clé qu'il n'avait jamais rendu à Gaara, lui prétextant le contraire, ouvrit la porte et déboula en gueulant à moitié sur Gaara :

-Mais vous êtes fou ou quoi ?

-Comment tu es entré ? fit Gaara, après s'être rhabillé rapidemment.

-C'est pas la question. Il t'arrive un peu de réfléchir ?

-Non, la preuve, je suis sorti avec toi pendant plus de 6 mois.

-Ah ah ah, n'empêche que tu rigoles bien, là, mais Kabuto a put filmer tes ébats avec tes partenaires.

-Merde, j'avais oublié de fermer le volet. Mais c'est pas grave, je fais ça tous les soirs.

-Pas de cette gamme là.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu viens de te faire les PDG des deux plus grosses entreprises du pays.

-Que d'honneur. Et alors ?

-Ils ont annoncés leurs fiançailles avec une fille de riche chacun il y a trois jours.

-Ah, merde.

-Comme tu dis.

-Mais il ne se sont pas reconnu ?

-C'est ça le problème. Je ne sais pas ce que faisait Sasuke à l'Etalon Blanc. Si encore il y aurait eu Itachi…

-On parle de moi, non ?

Kiba et Gaara se retournèrent d'un seul homme pour découvrir Itachi, dans une tenue plus que provocante dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Elle n'était pas fermée.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Je viens récupérer mon petit frère. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'aller pisser que tu le choisis. Et moi ?

-Tu veux dire « et moi », plutôt ? fit Kiba, d'un air désobligeant.

-Mon cher Maître chien, il ne s'est pas encore lassé de moi, contrairement à toi.

-Conn…

-Arrête ! C'est pas le moment de régler vos querelles de bas étages ! On a un gros problème sur les bras.

-Ah ? Lequel ?

-Le Kazekage ici présent n'a rien fait de mieux que de mettre dans son lit ton petit frère et son rival.

-Son… rival ?

-Tu le connais ; Naruto.

-Uzumaki ?

-Oui.

Itachi éclata alors de rire, sous les yeux ébahit de Kiba et ceux de Gaara qui ne comprenait pas quel avait été son erreur. Itachi prit alors la parole, en essuyant quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de sa joue :

-Alors là, bravo Gaara ! En un soir, tu as presque réussi à détruire les deux plus grosses entreprises de Konoha ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils tombent amoureux. Ah, je rigolerais bien en tout cas !

-Au lieu de dire des conneries, dis toi que Neji est avec Kabuto là-haut pour tenter de récupérer les photos qu'il avait prise de vos ébats, fit Kiba, en montrant le toit de la boite et en regardant le roux sur les derniers mots.

-Je suis là, fit une voix derrière le groupe.

Et dans l'embouchure de la porte apparut Neji, fier d'avoir réussi à neutraliser le paparazzi.

-J'ai réussi.

-Ouf, on a échappé au pire.

-De quoi ? Itachi ne suivait pas tout.

-Figure toi que Kabuto, tu sais, le génie scandaleux, avait réussi à prendre des photos de nos trois compagnons dans des positions dirons nous, compromettantes.

-Et ? demanda Itachi, esquissant un début de fou rire.

-J'ai neutralisé son appareil photo.

-Dommage.

-Itachi ! C'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! On a faillit y passer ! Où est l'appareil ?

-Sur la route, il l'a malencontreusement balancé sans faire exprès.

Gaara, qui n'avait rien dit de tout ce débat, venait de comprendre sa gaffe et sentit qu'il manquait quelque chose dans cette histoire. Il y avait quelque chose de louche. C'est donc avec les sourcils froncés qu'il demanda :

-Et la carte mémoire ?

-Quoi ?

-Dans les appareils photos, il y a une carte mémoire. Elle est bien placée car elle ne craint pas les chocs. Elle doit être encore en état. Si quelqu'un la retrouve…

-Et merde, je n'y ai pas pensé. Je vais aller la récupérer, je sais à peu près où est tombé l'appareil, fit Neji, avant de sortir de l'appartement.

-Bon, moi, je récupère mon frère et je rentre. Vous me tenez au courant des nouvelles ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Kiba ?

-Oui, moi je vais prendre Naruto, il rentrera avec moi.

-Très bien, je me chargerai du reste. J'ai déjà une dette envers Kabuto ; ça en fera deux.

C'est sur cette conclusion du roux qu'Itachi et le châtain se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Gaara, où ils trouvèrent Sasuke allongé sur Naruto, tous les deux aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance. Le blond ronronnait de plaisir, blotti contre le torse de son brun, qui lui enlaçait la taille avec ses bras. Les prendre sans les réveiller ne sera pas facile, pensèrent simultanément Kiba et Itachi. Mais, au prix de gros efforts et de patience, ils arrivèrent à les séparer, les habiller un minimum et sortirent de l'appartement de Gaara, rentrant chacun de leur côté.

Tsunade, bien qu'étant patronne de l'Etalon Blanc, se voyait faire les tâches les plus désagréables, comme par exemple sortir les poubelles au grand conteneur, de par sa faute en plus. Jamais elle n'aurait du proposer un roulement sur les tâches ingrates ; en tout cas, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle devrait les faire elle aussi. Elle avait pensé que ses employés se moquaient d'elle lorsqu'ils lui avaient dit qu'ils acceptaient à condition qu'elle participe elle aussi ; eh ben la prochaine fois, elle ne proposera plus rien. Décidément, elle était trop gentille.

C'est donc deux grands sacs poubelles remplis et odorant dans chaque main qu'elle se rendit au conteneur. Après avoir jeté les sacs dedans, elle jura de ne plus jamais faire ce genre de choses, quand elle buta dans un drôle d'objet à moitié cassé.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? On dirait… Une caméra ? Non, un appareil photo. Oulà, il est en mauvaise état. On a du le balancer du toit de la boite. Pfff, gâcher un appareil comme ça, c'est franchement balancer du fric par les fenêtres._

Elle le reposa donc, puis se souvenant d'une blague d'Orochimaru une fois (il lui avait piqué sa carte mémoire, elle n'avait pu prendre aucune photo de son voyage aux Maldives), elle repris l'appareil et regarda à un endroit en particulier, et s'exclama :

-Oh ! La carte mémoire est intacte !

**(A suivre)**


	7. Dialogues postsoirée

**Uchimaki's Corporation**

Fanficeur : Mikau32 (Enzo)

Titre : Uchimaki's Corporation

Manga de base : Naruto

Genres (Pairing, Rating) : Yaoi, UA, OOC, K+

Disclaimer : Bon, d'accord, je les ai empruntés à Kishimoto, et s'il voyait ce que je fais avec, il ne me les prêterait plus. Alors, chuuuuut, ne lui dîtes rien s'il vous plait, j'ai encore pleins de fics en tête alors ;)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

_Miteo :_ Merci pour ces compliments, mais c'est moi qui décide quelles sont les orientations sexuelles des personnages XD ; mais il n'y a pas que des « pédales », il y a certes des homosexuels, et alors ?

_TokIO Hostel :_ Tu trouves qu'ils sont décrédibilisés par leur côté homos ? C'est drôle, moi je trouve qu'ils sont plus crédibles en étant homos qu'hétéros. De toute façon, comme pour Miteo, c'est moi l'auteur, donc je décide s'ils sont homos ou non. Et puis ce ne sont pas de « grosses pédales », mais plutôt des gens qui choisissent une orientation sexuelle différente de toi (je suppose). Ça te donne la gerbe, sans être homophobe ? C'est ton choix, moi je ne fais qu'écrire ce que j'imagine ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Dialogues post-soirée**

-Itachi !

-Mon petit frère me demande ?

-Dis moi…

-Moi.

-Non, allez, dis le moi !

-Le moi.

-Rhaaaaa !!!

-Tu es très expressif ce matin petit frère.

-Tu m'énerves !

-Je sais.

-Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé.

-Tu veux la vérité, je vais te la donner.

-Ah quand même.

-Voilà : hier soir, tu as eu une superbe idée, c'était de voir Neji. L'aveugle a proposé une superbe idée : c'est d'aller en boite. Tu as accepté, pensant que c'était une boite hétéro. Malheureusement, il nous a amené à l'étalon blanc. Moi, j'étais content parce que j'allais voir Gaara, mais il s'est passé plein de choses. Donc on est allé en boite, elle était remplie de mâles en chaleurs ne pensant qu'à satisfaire leurs ardeurs, tu t'es fait dragué par pleins de ces mâles, il y en a même un qui t'as pris dans ses bras pour échapper à une personne très influente là bas. Hélas, Gaara ne m'ayant pas vu, il a choisi une autre personne, et tu étais accroché à cette personne alors il vous a pris tous les deux. Vous êtes allés à son appartement, vous avez fait beaucoup de bruit, je suis venu te chercher en même temps qu'un ami de ton compagnon pour ton compagnon, laissant Gaara vaquer seul à ses occupations. Je t'ai ramené ici, Neji est reparti chez lui. Ça te va ?

Sasuke réfléchissait, s'imaginant la scène au fur et à mesure qu'Itachi lui racontait la soirée.

-Tu te rappelles du nom de mon compagnon, à part Gaara ?

Itachi réfléchissait alors, se demandant s'il fallait lui avouer la vérité ou plutôt attendre qu'il soit marié.

-Non, hélas, je ne le connais pas. Pourquoi me demandes tu ça ?

-Pour rien. Quelqu'un d'autre le sais ?

-Non, à part Neji, Kiba, Gaara et moi, personne n'est au courant.

-Kiba ?

-Quoi, j'ai dit Kiba ?

-Oui.

-Ben c'était une erreur.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

-Ma langue a fourché.

-Mais bien sûr. Lapsus révélateur plutôt.

-Ça n'a rien à voir.

-J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose.

-Bon, parlons d'autres choses. Maman s'est réveillé quand je t'ai ramené.

-Ah.

-Elle m'a demandé où on était cette nuit.

-Et qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?

-A deux ou trois mots près, la même chose qu'à toi.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça…

-Si.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle a répondu ?

-Elle m'a regardé et m'a dit que je me foutais d'elle. Elle m'a dit qu'on avait encore passé la nuit au casino et qu'on avait perdu tout notre argent.

-Ouf, tu m'as fait peur.

-Elle a d'ailleurs rajouté qu'il fallait qu'on arrête parce qu'à force les dépenses de ce style vont se voir, surtout quand on utilise l'argent de la société.

-Mais, rassure moi, tu n'es jamais allé au casino avec les sous de l'Entreprise ?

-Non. Pas moi en tout cas.

-Moi non plus, je te rassure.

-Oui, je le sais.

-Mais alors…

-Oui, je sais. Qui détourne l'argent de la société ?

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki se réveilla vers onze heures. Il fut surpris de se retrouver dans son lit. Dans son lit ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait dans son lit ? Ne devait-il pas être chez Kiba, dans sa chambre d'ami ? D'ailleurs, où était Kiba ? 

-Naruto.

Ah le voilà. Juste une question : que faisait Kiba chez lui ? Et pourquoi était-il chez lui ? Voilà les questions que Naruto aurait aimait posé. Mais il se trouve que Naruto ne pouvait ouvrir la bouche, tellement elle était pâteuse. Il aurait cru qu'on lui avait mit du caramel fondu dans la bouche et qu'il sentait le caramel se coller à ses dents et son palais, empêchant toute action de la mâchoire. Sans compter un mal de crâne atroce. Oh, bien sûr que naruto avait déjà prit une cuite ; c'était avec Kiba, et ce n'était pas très glorieux. Naruto supporte assez bien l'alcool, mais pas les mélanges. Alors quand on lui propose un TGV (Tequila-Get-Vodka), ça finit en roulade dans les sapinettes à 23h30, ou même avec un bout de papier autour du crâne allumé en courant partout, vomissant sur tout le monde.

Mais là, il ne se rappelait pas trop la soirée. Vaguement qu'une face de serpent essayait de le draguer, puis cette horreur orange fluo qu'il lui avait fait boire, sans compter le whisky-coca de Kiba. Oulà. Kiba lui posa une question, mais Naruto, plongé dans ses pensées pour essayer de se souvenir de sa soirée, ne l'entendait pas, jusqu'à ce que Kiba lui pinça la jambe.

-Pfa bwa moua kouiba tou fué chioué

-Oui, si tu veux.

-…

-Tu ne peux pas parler.

-mmmmm

-Ça ne va pas être très pratique pour t'expliquer tout ça.

-mmmmm

-Donc tu vas aller te rincer la bouche, faire je ne sais pas quoi mais il faut que tu parles.

-mmmmm

-Donc vas y, je t'attends.

-mmmmm

-Oui, c'est ça.

-mmmmm

-Bon, t'attends quoi ? Le déluge ?

-MMMMMMMMMMMM

-Woo, calme. Vas y.

Et le blond parti en direction de sa salle de bain. Une demi heure après, il revint voir Kiba et lui demanda :

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Qu'est ce que tu as bu hier ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Je me suis fait dragué par une face de serpent horrible, il m'a servit un truc et j'ai accepté.

-Quel genre de truc ?

-Une boisson orange fluo qui fumait.

-De la maurora.

-De la quoi ?

-Une boisson horrible.

-En tout cas, ce matin j'ai eu la bouche pâteuse.

-Ah.

-C'est normal ?

-Je n'en sais rien, peut être. Je n'ai jamais goûté la maurora.

-Ah, c'est vrai, tu ne supportes pas l'alcool.

-Ouais. Bon, tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait ?

-Non. Et pourquoi on est chez moi ? Mon père est là ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Attends, je vais te raconter. As tu quelques souvenirs ?

-Pas trop. Je me souviens qu'on a été séparé, je me suis fait dragué par ce serpent, j'ai bu le truc orange, je suis allé vomir et j'ai pris quelqu'un pour échapper au serpent.

-Tu ne te souviens pas du reste ?

-Non.

-Ah.

-C'est grave ?

-Non, pas trop. Mais bon… c'est gênant à raconter.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-C'est surtout à cause de demain.

-Quoi demain ?

-Je te le dirais après.

-T'as intérêts à me dire la vérité.

-Mouais.

-Donc, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

-En gros, tu as dansé avec le mystérieux inconnu, Gaara est arrivé…

-Le Kazekage.

-Oui, mais comment tu le sais ?

-Il nous a fait un cours d'histoire hier.

-Ah, eh ben tu t'en souviens, tu vois. Pas la peine que je te raconte la suite.

-Je m'en suis souvenu. Mais je ne me souviens pas du reste.

-Bon. Gaara est arrivé, il t'a choisi ainsi que ton compagnon pour passer un peu de bon temps à vous trois, ensuite je suis venu te chercher chez lui et je t'ai ramené chez toi.

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as ramené chez moi ?

-Parce que ton père me l'avait demandé.

-Tu as vu mon père ?

-Oui, j'ai vu ton père.

-Et où as tu vu mon père ? Tu es sorti de la boite ?

-Non.

-Comment, non ?

-Eh bien non, je ne suis pas sorti de la boite.

-Tu n'es pas sorti de la boite.

-Je viens de te dire que non ! T'es chiant !

-Mais ça veut sire que tu as vu mon père dans la boite !

-Quelle perspicacité Naruto !

-Attends moi là, je reviens.

-Mais je vais y aller moi. Je crois que ton père voudrait te parler de quelque chose. Je ne vais pas rester.

-On verra en bas.

C'est sur ces paroles que Naruto et Kiba descendirent voir le Yondaime.

-Père !

-Oui, Naruto ?

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ça dépend, sur quel mot veux tu que je t'éclaire ?

-Pas sur un mot, mais sur ce que tu faisais hier soir !

-Je faisais exactement la même chose que toi !

-Je crois que je vais y aller, tenta Kiba, pour détendre l'atmosphère qui se tendait au fur et à mesure.

-Non, toi, tu restes ici, lui répondit Naruto.

-Tu laisses partir Kiba, Naruto, repris le Yondaime.

-Mais, Densetsu, tu vas avoir besoin de lui, ajouta Jiraya.

-Jiraya, je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour le moment, répondit Densetsu.

-C'est comme tu veux, termina Jiraya.

C'est donc sur cette synthèse que Kiba fit un « au revoir » général, puis ajouta à Naruto qu'il repasserait ce soir. Dès que le châtain fut parti, Naruto demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans une boite gay hier soir ?

-Je te retourne la question.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Toi non plus.

-Si ! Tu es mon père…

-Et toi mon fils…

-Tu m'énerves !

-Toi aussi.

-Naruto, calme toi, ça ne sers à rien de s'énerver, surtout en ce moment, fit remarquer Jiraya.

-Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'Elle arrive demain.

-Qui ça, Elle ?

-Devine.

Naruto eut un petit moment de silence, réfléchissant. C'est Densetsu qui coupa ce silence en disant :

-Ta fiancée. Ino Yamanaka arrive demain pour te voir.

* * *

-Ce que l'on fait pour l'argent de la caisse, je n'en sais rien. Il ne faut surtout pas avertir maman, parce qu'elle croit que c'est nous. Sice n'est ni toi ni moi, c'est donc papa. Ce qu'il en fait ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais n'allons pas inquiéter maman encore plus avec ça, fit Itachi. 

-Bon d'accord, répondit Sasuke.

Le plus jeune des deux était assis sur la chaise du bureau de son frère, réfléchissant à qui pouvait être l'inconnu avec qui il a passé la nuit. Cela le dérangeait parce qu'il avait l'impression de le connaître, il pensait qu'il le voyait tous les jours. Rhaaa, pourquoi il avait bu ce soir là ? il aurait au moins pu se souvenir de son visage, de ses yeux, ou, même de ses cheveux. Mais rien, un trou total. Et son frère qui ne voulait pas faire de description physique. Pourtant, il devait l'avoir vu, son visage, puisqu'il était venu chercher Sasuke. Donc il a dû voir son partenaire, au moins le visage. Mais non, impossible de lui arracher la moindre information.

Itachi était quand à lui allongé sur son lit, les mains sous sa tête, regardant le plafond. Il était en train de s'imaginer les conséquences d'une affaire comme celle-ci. Il souriait et interpella Sasuke :

-Sasuke !

-Quoi ?

-Au fait, tu es prêt ?

-Si je suis prêt ?

-Oui.

-Pour quoi serait je prêt ? On ne fait rien, aujourd'hui.

-Quoi, tu as déjà oublié ?

-J'ai déjà oublié quoi ?

Itachi éclata de rire sur la réponse de son petit frère.

-Il a déjà oublié !

-Oublié quoi ?

-Eh bien, Elle.

-Quoi, Elle ?

-Devine.

Sasuke réfléchissait et eut une exclamation suivit d'un visage horrifié.

-Oh merde ! J'avais oublié qu'elle arrivait aujourd'hui !

DING DONG

Sasuke entendit la voix de sa mère souhaitant la bienvenue aux invités.

-Bonjour Mr Haruno, bonjour Mme Haruno.

-Bonjour, Mme Uchiha.

-Mais où est Sakura ? Je ne la vois pas.

**(A suivre)**

* * *


End file.
